Perfect Memory: Radioactive
by BlackLashes
Summary: Perfect Memory, a cursed blessing. Her mind needed constant stimulation, or she would loose. Loose her reality at some point, and be lost to the reality. It was a legacy, her heritage. The knowledge was her burden, the secrets of her village was her darkness. Silence was her gandmothers sanctuary. Human contact Sakuras sanity, planing and sheming her reaity.
1. Legacies Memory

**Perfect Memory**

The rain was heavy, a curtain obscuring her few. Water was flowing down the edges of her umbrella; the hem of her charcoal colored kimono was already drenched up until her knees. Slowly the ornate silk would soak more and more rain in the tightly woven fabric. Green eyes were looking without really seeing at the KIA – Monument. The dark marble looked like liquid black, small trickles gliding lazily over the smooth surface. It almost looked like the stone was bleeding or crying. Shedding tears and blood like the Village hidden in the Leaf. They had lost their Hokage; the Fox was gone along side with their hope. Once again their village was in shambles.

"You are a coward you know that, always sputtering about bravery and your dreams and believes, how you would protect that blasted village. I always had to pound sense in to you when your brain was too stuck in one place. The one time I believed in your spur of the moment decisions, you die you blond idiot. I so wanted to believe that you would come back, but you had to play the hero."

The umbrella hit the ground, splattering the bloody red color with mud. Her light pink hair, nearly white was drenched in seconds, raindrops where colliding with the alabaster skin of her face. A mix of hot and cold. Salty and sweet. Tears and Rain. No one would see her now, everyone was long gone. She was the only one left. He just left her with his legacy, the last one standing between The Hidden Leaf and its downfall. The only hope she had left was, that the baby waiting for her, at home, wouldn't have to follow in her footsteps. She would continue in any way possible for her to uphold his ideals and morals, to protect and to save what was left.

Under her tongue the seal tasted bitter, he had never ordered her to stop what they had started to make Konoha a save heaven. So she would continue, in silence, adjusting her network and build a complete new one, and order her spies to feed information to the new one and leave clues. Never would she be able to breathe a word of her knowledge to anyone. The seal would never let her, because her Hokage wasn't there anymore, her adopted little brother. The energetic blond boy with those sparkling blue eyes. She would continue in silence and hope that the Nara Jonin-Commander was intelligent enough to piece it all together.

"I will continue, do you hear me? And when I have to leave, there will be someone with a voice to speak where I couldn't, to pick up where we left. Where we failed, where we broke and scattered. Konoha will rise from the ashes, will shake away the dust. The will of fire will never fade, not in us and not in the new generation that will be born in this destruction."

Wind picked up and whipped long wet rose colored tresses violently out of her seemingly ageless face, chasing away dark and dooming clouds that lingered over her home for days. Emerald green eyes came to live with new determination and fire, as the first sunrays in days glittered at the rain specked memorial stone, one last time her delicate fingers traced over the name that had frozen her in this place for hours.

_I will carry on, no matter what._

When she turned her back on the black marble the warm wind swirled around her and she smile as the clouds ripped open over the Hokage mountain and bathed the Yodaimes face in sunlight.

_I will always carry on Nato._

Shasai Kurohanna, closest and most trusted advisor of Minato Namikaze, vanished in a whirlwind of sakura petals. Sakura, like her little granddaughter waiting for her at home.

It would be the next morning that Shikaku Nara, Jonin-Commander, would find her request for retirement on his desk. With a not so polite note attached, that if he wouldn't grand her request she would go civilian and that would just be a shitload more work than her retirement would be. The Lazy Nara-Head would just do as this hot tempered harpy said and seal her file away with the highest classification and security measures.


	2. Childhood Memory

AN: Clearly not mine since I am writing this to get my fantasy out in the open and I hope you all like reading it.

* * *

"_**Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."**_

_- Stephen King_

* * *

_**Childhood memory **_

_Sakura age 4, Reign reinstalled Sandaime Hokage_

It was seven o'clock in the evening and she wasn't sleepy, not in the least. Wide awake she sat in her bed and stared stubbornly at her wall. Her room was the most beautiful in her whole home, at least she said so. Shasai, her Baa-chan, had painted one wall with chakra infused paint. On the light green ground was the delicately intriguing outline of a sakura-tree, every leaf and flower petal was visible and the shades were places with the accuracy of a surgeon. But the picture alone wasn't what let her stare for hours on end. The Charka paint was changing in the sun and moon cycle and the seasons. It even mirrored the weather outside. It was the most fascinating thing the four year old girl had ever seen; constantly changing it was never boring to look at it.

And that was the exact purpose, stimulating little Sakuras mind so that her perfect memory wouldn't throw her in a reality laps. She knew she had frightened her grandma when it happened two years ago, there was nothing new around for her to learn or read or do, so her mind had started to replay her memories, to see if she could find new links or things she had not previously noticed. So she had reviewed two years of her live, and she couldn't forget, she was simply not able to. It took her grams a little over two hours to find something that would quip her interest and curiosity enough to break her out of her stupor. The thing that did it let Shasai still question the sanity of her granddaughter.

Now in her non sleepy state she was waiting for her grandmother with said thing, an up to date bingo book. The entries were her bedtime stories, not really conventional but her vocabulary was out of the ordinary alongside with all that revolved around her mind. She wanted an entry in there as well, but she had concluded a long time ago to wait till she would drop that bombshell on her Baa-chan. It was bordering on obsession, because she outright refused to go to sleep without reading an entry, with her grams and get an elaborate explanation on their skills and how certain Jutsus, bloodlines or infamous abilities worked.

Shasai sat down on the bed next to her granddaughter, Sakuras pastel colored pigtails swinging when she slid under her arm. Opening the bingo book at the wooden cherry blossom bookmark she looked at the name; Zabuza Momoichi – Demon of the Mist. She wasn't really keen on reading this book to her, but she understood, her little petal had inherited her mind, even sharper, more demanding, faster and developed than ever before in her family, than her own. She was once a prodigy in her own right, her mind a blessing but she was able to forget. Sakura wasn't granted this privilege, her mind too analytic, too intelligent, too intuitive, and too curious. Everything she forgot she was able to reconstruct and revive, or just outright pull it from the depth of her mind. It was like a safe, a high security vault; she guessed a Yamanaka would never be able to survive in there.

"Baa-chan he is wearing bandages like Sharingan no Kakashi wears a mask. Do you know why? I guess it's no secret stolen bloodline limit, must be eccentric then. Can you tell me? 'Cause you know almost everything Shinobi related."

"Oh dear, this time I have no Idea, why he hides his face. If I remember correctly this one was a handsome young man."

"You never forget, if you don't want to Baa, besides he is from the bloody Mist, perhaps he has scars now?"

Shasai heaved a sigh and began to launch in her explanation on Zabuza, this would be a long bedtime entry. Thank god, tomorrow was a Saturday, her little girl would be buried in scrolls and wreak havoc in their library researching the Mist history and jutsus. She was glad now that she had rebuild the attic and the whole next floor in a library, even the basement looked more like a scroll storage room.

Sakura absorbed everything her grandmother said like a sponge; this defiantly was the favorite time of her day. It was nearly eleven in the evening when her grandmother was done with the seven swordsman of the Mist and Sakura was out like a light.

_Sakura age 4, Reign reinstalled Sandaime Hokage_

Sakura sat on a big cushion, the fabric of dark green satin was comforting for her. It was cold and smooth against her bare legs in the grueling summer heat that let the air shimmer in the streets of her home village. The throbbing in her head just wouldn't subside; her forehead was leaning against the dark smooth wooden texture of the big low-table that stood on their patio. But the heat wasn't the reason why she was never out playing with other kids. She was just that different from them, her mind was isolating her. The only thing she did that most people considered remotely normal for her was coloring and picturebooks, even then she was labeled as to accurate for her age.

Daycare was an absolute dread for her; the other kids had thrown stones at her again, aiming for her forehead. The reason for this behavior towards her was beyond her, she just couldn't seem to fathom it; this was a concept that she just wasn't able to grasp. She had watched and watched and watched but there was no one else who got that treatment. But Sakura refused to cry, over this, she was not a crybaby. Her baa-chan even told her once she could reason and rationalize tears away, and exactly that she did. There had to be something she could do against this, perhaps some shinobi technique she could learn to make her invisible.

Suddenly she sprang up in a flash, speed was a trait she had inherited directly from her Baa-chan, one of the best messenger kunoichi of Konoha, she might be retired, but she could still give them a run for their money.

"Baa-chan, Baa-chan!" Her voice echoed through the hallways as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Sakura why are you so excited?"

"How do ninja infiltrate foreign villages when they are very unique looking or have easily recognizable features?" Her grandmother looked suspicious at that question, why all of the sudden would she want to know that.

"It's called henge, it is in the first year academy curriculum, a gen-jutsu that alters you appearance, from features to even all your clothing, why?"

"Because I want to become a shinobi and I have pink hair, that isn't good for undercover work and can you teach me? Pretty please?" Shasai cringed when her petal whipped out the puppy dog eyes, she was so done for.

"Why do you want to learn it?"

"Please, it is just two years till I start the academy. Please, it's good practice you said so yourself that my chakra stores are barely noticeable and you are a sensor type, peleeeeeease." And Shasai crumbled like a leaf under a brick wall, she was so whipped by her granddaughter, it wasn't even funny anymore. Minato had most likely the time of his live laughing at her now. Karma was truly a bitch, she missed the times when she was laughing at him because Kushina could get everything out of him, with one pouty look, or getting a little misty eyed.

"Fine dear, I will show you after lunch." Sakura had right now obtained the ticket to end her torment, none of the other kids would know it was her and the daycareagents were all civilian.

_Sakura age 5, Reign reinstalled Sandaime Hokage_

The daycare-center had prepared trip to the flower fields and ancient woods of the Nara and the Yamanaka clan. It was pretty was the first impression Sakura got, but it soon faded because she couldn't disappear in her henge, not today. The first stone hit her on the shoulder when she started to inspect one of the more exotic looking flowers. From there it was a dash from one hiding spot to the next; it was a repeating cycle for hours already. She wasn't even able to rationalize the tears away anymore. Currently she was hidden behind a massive stone bench with the Akimichi clan symbol on it.

The next stone hit dead center on her forehead, Sakura felt the warm sticky liquid leaking down between her eyes. Blood, red life force, tenderly her fingertips brushed through the small stream, she always had a sick fascination with blood.

"What are you rats doing?" A loud voice hollered over the field, but Sakura didn't dare to look up.

"Comon` get moving, I don't wanna see any of you oafs on my family's property, ever again!" Sakura started shaking, already waiting for the next one lashing out on her, she was never good with shouting people. She heard the other kids tripping nearly over themselves just to get away fast enough. At the sudden contact of feeling another hand on her shoulder, Sakura nearly shrieked and jerked away, looking very much like a startled deer.

"Hey they are gone now and they won't come back, daddy did send them all away." The platinum blond little girl with glacier blue eyes smiled very nicely at her. Sakura was honestly astonished, still clutching the pretty and exotic flowers, never had the other kids been friendly towards her or smiled that nice.

"I'm Ino and who are you?"

"Sa-Sakura." Ino grabbed her hand and dragged her up and over the field.

"I'm taking you to my mommy and she will make everything okay again." The concept of a mother was a little foreign to her. Her parents lived in the Haruno compound outside of Konohagakure no Sato, she saw them every few weeks when they attended business meetings inside the village or when she had to visit the compound. The only good when she had to go visiting was the ninja guards; they were always the same, three Jonin because she was the Clan Heiress and to show off the clans wealth. She liked them very much, especially when they gave her piggyback rides and moved really really fast in the trees and telling her stories.

"Do you like flowers?" the girl asked again.

"Yes th…" She was promptly interrupted.

"You know I can teach you everything about flowers, you picked the really pretty once. And now we can be friends, because I really wanna have a girlfriend, because daddy just drags boy in to play with. Oh! And you have flower hair, I can braid aaaall colors and types in there, Shikamaru never let me, he always runs away but he is the only one of my friends that has long enough hair. But of course you would allow me to braid your hair…" Sakura let a tiny smile slip on her lips; perhaps Ino would be her first real friend, if it was so she would never let the whirlwind go.

_Sakura age 5, Reign reinstalled Sandaime Hokage_

Blank, her mind was blank, it was the first time she just couldn't remember, she had forgotten. The last thing she remembered was her nanny leaving and her parents coming home. It was still a strange experience living with them, they were strangers. Never did a time exist when they seemed to be even remotely content with her. She was in this house with them a little over six months now, it was permanent scolding and lectures and an ice cold air over the whole house. Now a little over five years after the Nine-Tails-Attack Konoha was fully rebuilt and as it seems worthy of her parents presence again. And the smaller compound inside Konoha was at last remodeled to her mother's liking.

Visiting her grandmother was a rare occurrence now, as rare as Sakura speaking. At the beginning she'd had simply not known what to say to these strangers and the nanny they had in tow for her. The only time she saw them was to dinner and when they had to pose as the perfect family. Akama her nanny, had burned her bingo-book, the first night when she asked about a bedtime story and showed it to her. The following week she got introduced to toys and book for her age. And Sakuras mind began reeling, losing grip on reality over and over again, and she nearly stopped speaking. Sakura scared Akama with her behavior, she tried one time explaining it but the woman just was not able to understand the workings of Sakuras mind.

She was now, day in day out, carted off to a daycare center for children that needed special attention, for those with an under developed mind. The only thing she did there was coloring and starring out of the big panorama window, observing the shinobi that walked in and out of her vision and quietly hoping that she didn't lose her reality.

Her only friend was Ino, the contact was allowed by her parents because it was one of the prestigious shinobi clans. Ino who was worried sick because she already had witnessed two really bad episodes that she couldn't shake herself out, were Inner wasn't capable of dragging her out of her mind. Inner, it was a part of her that had manifested since her parent's arrival, her only conversation partner, the only thing that kept her from permanently loosing it.

The first episode Ino witnessed was nearing an hour, when Airi Yamanaka had started reading her an entry from a bingo book, Konan the Origami. Ino's mother was the one she had cried to over her lost bingo book and the first one she had told about her nightly ritual and its purpose, one week after it was burned and Sakuras sleep was fitful and restless with her mind working to absolute one hundred percent. Since then Airi-oba would read both girls an entry every time Sakura was allowed to sleep over, Ino found it surprisingly also interesting, especially the stories Airi could tell too those people.

The second one was nearly two months prior Sakura and Ino had a sleepover for a whole weekend, and were under the supervision of Inoichi-oji, Choza Akimichi and Shikaku Nara. Their female counterparts on a spa weekend and the two boys parked at the Akimichi compound, in hope that the three males would be capable enough to subdue two cute little girls, as they phrased it, for the weekend. Sakuras mind choose that time to fling her head first in the mother of all episodes. Inner had subdued major reality lapses for over three months now, so this one was a heavy one.

Ino, like instructed, had waited thirty minutes tolerance time, and then started crying and screaming like banshee for her father. After two hours a shogi board was the solution, Sakura had never seen or played this game before. The rest of the weekend was very much a drag for Shikaku Nara; he spent it teaching both girls how to play. Ino choose to design them their very own board because oddly enough, now that she bothered to learn it, she liked to old man game.

Now her mind was blank, a black hole, instead of a memory, that was a complete new concept for her. She was starring with utter fascination on her hands, gleefully watching as she tried to move them, but couldn't. Blood was dripping from the torn flesh; she could see her bones, broken edges peeking out of the bloody red mess. She had no idea why they were so broken und ripped open beyond recognition or why she was hiding in the first place. It felt like pure bliss not to remember. It was bliss till the pain sat in and sends her mind reeling, flashing trough memory and knowledge. Mere minutes were all it took and the events were clear as daylight reconstructed in the chasms of her mind.

The bamboo rod her father used on her hands to discipline her or show her the place was apparently overused this time, she had declared that she had entered herself in the academy and would start next term when she was six. They had laughed because there had to be two shinobi signing the form for civilian children to enter, usually the instructors that evaluated the children in the normal daycare centers did this when the guardians allowed academy entry, but she was in a special facility. After declaring that Inoichi-oji and Shikaku-oji had signed her in, thereby making it irrevocable, her father had started screaming at the top of his lungs.

Even in his rage to destroy her hands, and her chance at ever being a shinobi, he had refrained from hitting her face. A marred face would dampen the brides' price; hers would be outrageously high just because her exotic beauty as her mother likes to boast. Sakura knew she had the features and the build of a porcelain doll; it was clear that she would be the splitting image of her grandmother; she had inherited the entire fairy like grace and appearance of the Kurohanna women. Scared hands would be easily explained, an overeager little girl that wanted to learn how to cook to please her future husband, or along those lines, she thought bitterly.

When the house was finally silent she rushed out of her hiding place and the compound, she ran fast enough to be just a blur of colors. Tears rolling hot and burning down her cheeks but she bit back the sobs, she was used to pain and the destruction was vast enough to feel mostly numb. Crying out she landed on her rear as she collided with something solid and dirtying the white and mint colored little kimono even more.

"Hey, Kura little princess. No need to cry. You know how bad I am with your tears." Sakura looked up with large teary eyes, the voice was more than just familiar. She had run into one of the Jonin guards that escorted her.

"Genma-nii!" She cried out desperately and finally began to sob like the five year old girl she really was. Despite her state she registered that Tsume Inuzuka and her Shikaku-oji stood slightly behind Genma.

"He destroyed my hands." Was the only thing that got past her lips over and over again. Slowly she held up her arms and let the wide and long bloodstained kimono sleeves slide back, just to reveal her bloody and broken hands.

"Kura, just tell me who and I will make it go away."

"Father, he doesn't want me to be a shinobi."

Genma had known the little girl for quite some time, nearing four years, he was the one permanent escort for the monthly visits to the compound outside. Most Jonin got on this mission at least once, the Haruno paid A-rank every time, and Sakura was just downright loveable and easy to take care of. But Genma was on every one of these trips, he had taken a personal liking to her and the kid was scarily intelligent and she had even told him about her condition as she called it. After that tid bit of information he had made sure to get his team straight on the no swearing tolerance.

His duty started when he would pick her up at the daycare, so imagine his surprise when six months ago he had to pick her up at an institution for disabled children. In the headquarters the old Ino-Shika-Cho had discussed her increasing attacks and he had learned that they had set up a tolerance time of half an hour. When he had his next shift as Hokage guard he had discussed the issue, the old man said to observe and to report if it got worse. Genma didn't label this as worse; this was downright disastrous and unacceptable.

"One of you report this to the Hokage, I will take her to the hospital." Genma was about to lift her up when she shrieked away from his touch, it hurt that she did this and only served to evolve his anger in cold blooded fury. He watched as Tsume crouched before the little girl.

"Hey, do you wanna ride with me on Kuromaru?" Tsume might not be the most gentle hearted woman, but good god, this girl was the same age as her little one, and she remembered very vivid when she took the track to the main compound every once in a while, she was called a regular for this mission. She was teasing Genma till today that he lost to Kuromaru in the attention competition. Her companion liked the tracks as well, because he had an valid excuse let himself be petted in a near comatose state.

"Maru?" The girl sniffled out, the nickname still remained from a time when Kuromaru was just too complicated for her.

"Mhm, Maru. Wanna ride with us to the hospital to get your hands healed up? So you can be a really good shinobi?" Sakura nodded still apprehensive. But when Tsume picked her up the girl nearly choked her with the grip on her neck.

"You got stronger every time don't ya?" another nod and Tsume sat her securely on the back of her companion and with her back securely leaning on her front.

Later that night Sakura would get a visit from the Hokage while petting Kuromaru to calm her down and to make sure her hands were truly working. While he told her that she would again live with her grandmother and was removed from the daycare center. Genma and Tsume would escort her to her Baa-chan and the day after tomorrow a Chunin would take her to the library and back in the afternoon.

At the same time Jonin-Commander Shikaku Nara stood with an entourage of five Jonin before the gates of Sakura Harunos home, to enforce the Hokage orders and make it quite clear that they weren't welcome inside the village anymore. It was something he would gladly do, because quite frankly he was boiling on the inside, and mad Nara were quite a terrifying thing, cause that didn't happen often. And when he had been curios about the girl, he had started looking and stumbled over Shasai Kurohanna as her grandmother. He even visited the bad tempered harpy with a vicious strike a mile wide, just to investigate the dethroning mental stability of Sakura.

Her mind was a cursed blessing with a perfect memory, she just needed mental stimulation and would be a normal girl.

The Haruno wouldn't come back to Konoha for years to come and would be gone the next morning. Shasai just to drive the point home redecorated the compound after she was the official owner in an extended library for her little petal, and the vast gardens would later serve as training fields.

_Sakura age 6, __Reign reinstalled Sandaime Hokage_

Hinata was ready to cry at any given moment; now that she had started the academy her clan deemed it necessary that she did even more private studying about anything and everything.

"Hey I'm Sakura Haruno, we are in the same class, and I'm curious what are you studying." Hinata locked absolutely startled at the green eyed girl who was always reading in class or playing shogi with Shikamaru Nara while her blonde female friend commented on the moves.

"I… I'm H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga th-this is all clan c-customs an-and hi-history." She knew she was blushing madly right about now, she was just too shy and god did she knew it.

"Can I be your friend and learn with you? Because I always wonder what you are doing, and Shino is playing mute today and is even glaring at his kikaichu when they come crawling on me to nap in the sun." Hinata just nodded astonished to muteness herself and ready to faint, she had just made her first friend outside the clan. A girl at that, who doesn't find her weird, for constant studying and who wasn't laughing at her, when she stuttered. Seconds later she found herself seated between a blond named Ino who was trying her luck on a game of shogi with the Nara genius and Sakura. Opposite of her was a boy named Choij and another one with shades named Shino and Sakura was stroking a little white dog.

"Oi, Sakura! Why is Akamaru always sneaking away to you, mom said he is even worse than Kuromaru. Oh, eh… Hey I'm Kiba Inuzuka and you must be Sakuras new victim. You know just play mute, Sakura will then eventually stop asking questions."

_Sakura age 7, __Reign reinstalled Sandaime Hokage_

"Iruka, what am I learning today?" It was afternoon an hour after academy end and he was waiting for their newly acquired training partners. Yesterday Iruka had gone to the Hokage again; he was training Sakura now for nearly a year in private after gaining the Hokages approval, but he needed a little extra help now. She was a natural in Chakra control and even if it was with accident he found out quickly that she was of the scale in the sensor department, for her age.

Now he needed assistance because Sakura could track his clone movement without any fault and constantly in a mile radius. The Hokage had first offered him a bunch of Chunin, but they neither were fast enough to irritate her with speed nor could they use the shunshin. So now he was waiting for a bunch of Jonin the Hokage was displeased with or an Anbu-Squad that got on Ibikis bad side.

"We are upping your training today, but at the moment we have to wait for your new sparring partners." As if summoned two Anbu and on Jonin popped into existence, if he had to guess they most likely had been hiding in the bushes just for the fun of it.

"Well Sakura this are your new test subjects, that are apparently late for over twenty minutes." Well he would just chase them all over the place for two hours instead of one.

"But they were trying really hard to hide themselves in the bushes. I found them anyway but why were they hiding, don't they want to train with me? What are we doing anyway?" Iruka was tempted to lessen the interval of their movement as well right now, because now he had those puppy dog eyes directed at him.

"You couldn't have sensed us, little girl we were masking our presence completely." One of the Anbu was highly irritated as it seemed. Well Iruka would just have to spell it all out for them.

"Apparently my student could. This is Sakura, she could be the best sensor type we had in over a decade. You three are here to give her a challenging training."

"What Iruka your clones not good enough to hide in a few feet distance?" Was it really worth all the trouble? He would just ignore the overconfident Anbu.

"Your Perimeter will be 1.2 miles. You will mask your chakra and see that there is not much leaking when you use the Shunshin, or she has you pinned the second your chakra flares, and trust me she will tell me when you are lacking. In this scrolls is your list, you will do it in exact order, the shunshin interval is every thirty seconds, this part will go for an hour, the next you will follow the planned route as fast as you can. Oh and just so that we are clear your performance will go back to your superior." He looked to Sakura who was already seated in front of her map with three different colored tacks. This map was solely there to mark the performance of those three, if they got slower and when the masking was lacking. So he sent them of and got started on his grading.

It was two hours later, and three panting Anbu and Jonin were back. The Jonin Takero had promptly collapsed when he was done and the Anbu tried to hold their composure but they were completely sweat drenched. Iruka gave Sakura a nod so the girl could pull them down a notch or two.

"Takero-san was good at the beginning, but after half an hour he got slower and his shunshin accuracy began lacking, the interval was up to forty seconds and it was really easy to trace his way in the second part, and his chakra was leaking fully at the end. I think Shikaku-oji will put him on a little extra training, or let him do this longer than just today." Takeros eyes nearly fell out of his sockets when she called their Jonin-Commander uncle. Iruka felt a little malicious joy, the Nara were all fond of Sakura. Shikamaru even dragged her and sometimes Ino every Sunday in the compound to play shogi and go. And he had to say the Yamanaka girl was becoming a fairly good strategist as well.

"The protesting Anbu was up to thirty-five seconds with his shunshin but he isn't very good at masking it or deemed it unnecessary, because it was constantly flaring. And he was not taking it seriously at all, I didn't even have to concentrate and he was at the edge of my sensory abilities. I don't think tree-sensei will like it very much, because he told me when I was getting the map from him with Genma-nii that he will bring them in his special playrooms if they think this as a joke." Sakura was not amused and Iruka would have to visit Genma and tell him to not take her to the T&I department when getting her new training supplies. And he just hoped Ibiki would never know that she called him tree-sensei.

"But the lady was really really good, the interval was just up on second and just for the last minutes and she got me up to a 1.015 percent radius diversion in 12 percent of her destinations and I nearly lost her six times in the racing part. Tree-sensei will be happy with that, do you think he can send the Anbu lady again Iruka-sensei because I had to really concentrate."

_Sakura age 9, __Reign reinstalled Sandaime Hokage_

She was learning codes now, her baa-chan created a complete new section in her old compound, filling it room for room. The Haruno library as they called it was filled with genjutsu and fuinjutsu alongside medical ninjutsu and everything you could find on charka. They even had two rooms filled with taijustu scrolls, but that was the only thing she couldn't try to practice because her grandma wasn't very good at that, so she did just the exercise that made her flexible. Last week she got to the point when she could easily stick her leg behind her head, Ino found it just plain gross when she saw it the first time.

The medical ninjutsu was another story all together her baa-chan had vast knowledge in the herbal department and muscle and nerve system as well as poison due to her ownership of the Kurohanna, the best bathhouse in Konoha. So she was allowed to study that to her hearts content, the real stuff like medical charka was different, she could study the theory till she got blue but her grandma would seal the library shut if she ever saw her try some of those techniques. The only thing she was allowed was trying to create the green chakra.

Fuin was the same as long as she never tried to create something Sakura could read what she wanted and practice her speed in Kanji and shape drawing alongside her accuracy and genjutsu was very much the same. Till Iruka-sensei got that covered as well.

Sakura was aware of the fact that she was training dummy for tree-sensei's Anbu and that he set up especially grueling sensor practice when breaking in new recruits, just to stomp their ego thoughtfully. Sometimes there even would pop up two teams just to find out who was better.

Her genjutsu practice was much the same they were working on detecting them and dispelling them without getting caught in them. The genjutsu experts came up every week with something new and even more complicated; they were even creating completely new once, some of these could be labeled as atrocities. But Sakura liked them the most those were challenging and took her sometimes hours to fully analyze what they could do and then dispel them.

Sakura looked at the clock and was startled it was nearing ten in the evening, even when she took to the roofs it would take her over fifteen minutes to get home.

Her baa-chan was waiting for her reading while sitting in her favorite armchair.

"You are late, young lady I said be home at ten not after." Thank god she wasn't angry, but she was not really happy either.

"If you would just teach me the Shunshin no Jutsu I will be home faster and you don't have to worry about me getting kidnapped." Sakura blurred out before the lecture could start. Shasai just wondered when it got turned on her, but her petal was bugging her with this since she finally found out what the shinobi did just to pop in and out of the vicinity.

"Well then it will have to be you birthday present for tomorrow."

_They didn't know that just in a few hours something irrevocable would happen. Dead would visit them. The Grim Reaper knocking on her window and drench her room in blood and she would die, slow and painful. It would be the last peaceful moments in Shasais mind and live, because the past would be back to hunt her. The stone would be rolling again. It would be the first time that they would whisper of a deathly hollow. Something that was radioactive and would contaminate the future. _


	3. Bloody Memory

_**Bloody Memory**_

"_**All things truly wicked start from an innocence."**_

_**Ernest Hemingway**_

The moon was full tonight, his silvery light bathing the village hidden in the leafs in an ethereal glow. Rustling trees and the soothing song of the winds, was filling the nightly air. Sakura was sound asleep, her window tightly locked and sealed shut to ward of the icy gusts of winter air that still haunted Konoha even when the winter was slowly fading away and the snow was long gone. Dark forest green satin curtains were closed but not able to block out the silver of cold hard moon light. Shadows dancing on the walls and floorboards, awaking legends of monsters and demons to a new live.

A ray of white light was dancing over Sakuras face. It was just a pulse of chakra, merely a faint aura of it, imprinting itself in her senses. She had never felt it before, analyzing every aspect of it, cold like frozen earth, hard like Iwas mountains, suffocating like she was buried alive. Her eyes snapped open blazing green, blue specks glowing like liquid ice in the cold reality of a full moon, as she felt the harmful killing intent seeping through her window freezing her in fear.

Her heart was pounding, kicking her senses in over drive, sharpening them with adrenaline to a nearly painful clarity. Prickling started on her skin as the seal at her window broke into pieces, scattering like glass. A disturbance of her curtains, the heavy rustle of the fabric and a gust of cool night air sent a shiver through her, her mind was working but her body was frozen. She heard her window slid open, ears registering every bump and disturbance in the frame as it slipped upwards.

Her floorboard cracked, it was the ninth from the right corner, as a foot made contact and suddenly stilled all movement. Despite that she just seemed to be unable to move her mind was still working, like always analyzing all the details. It was a man, a shinobi, standard regulation sandals from Iwa, the soles thick and with heavy profile. Mud was caking his shoes, but the last rain was more than two weeks ago, the earth still frozen and dry in most places, he must have entered over the training areas. There was the earth muddy and wet from hundreds of kantons fired up, heat emitting and melting the last remains of frost away.

He started to move again, she closed her eyes, her body going very very still. But she could still feel his movements tracking them with her Chakra sensing skills. Years of training with the Black Ops had this particular ability honed to the point when it was of the charts. The shinobi was moving careful, but he was emitting charka from his feet to avoid any more unwanted sounds. She felt the effects of a genjutsu lick over her skin invading her senses and clocking the invader. But she could still feel him. The proximity was to close for her not to notice his exact location; he was going through her books and scrolls. Faster than before she felt the genjutsu trying to pull her under, into darkness and the black sea of monsters that was full with atrocities, the sadistic glee in the jutsu was unmistakable. It made her insides churn, so vile felt in on her skin.

Sakura didn't know what he was searching for but she had nothing of importance in her room, it was an early lesson to handle scrolls with utmost care. But her thoughts where stopped short when she felt another signature enter her room and a second one in her grandmothers bedroom three doors down. The genjutsu had taken full affect; she felt it heavy and suffocating, laying over her, like a metal blanked. Working around the effect of her cloaked senses was easy, they didn't suspect her to be trained in these departments, but she was excelling in her skill as a sensor, and could work every genjutsu out. This was easy, but it frightened her, how easy and cold her mind was analyzing the structures and patterns. C-Rank or very low and bad executed B-Rank was the result for this particular technique.

She felt nausea rolling in waves over her as the signatures in her baa-chans room started spiking; they were moving rapidly inside the room. The first move her body was able to coordinate was curling itself tighter together; the foreign shinobi in her room shrugged it off as a normal sleep movement. What he didn`t know was that this would be the first mistake that would bring on his demise. Casual dismissing of minuscule details.

There was a violent lashing of foreign chakra and then the blood curling scream of her grandmother. The door to her room banged open and crashed against the mint green wall. Her body jolted hard back to attention and her eyes snapped open. It all happened in a flash, one moment she was still in her bed the next she was pressed against the body of a shinobi. The hard muscle was straining against her back and the arm over her throat tightened, slowly choking her and cutting of her air supply. Struggling would be useless, as he laid his hand over her mouth, stopping all noise, the perfect position to snap her neck every given moment.

She could barely breath, it was just enough to stay conscious. Franticly her eyes where scanning her surroundings. The shelves were in total dismay, the contents strewn over the ground or ripped like scrolls. She could see both shinobi clearly, in their mid-twenties and from Iwagakure no Sato, the village of the Hidden Stone. The body of her grandmother was shaking with spasm after spasm, her chakra felt different than before, she searched for a reason. It was glaring at her, a seal; black, swollen red and angry, was pulsing directly over the jugular of her neck. Like a choker were kanji and intricate forms and designs winding around her neck. The centerpiece a sign that stood for death and felt to her like it was emitting it in waves of pure darkness, situated over the main chakrapoint in her neck. Shutting off every spark of chakra her grandmother would ever produce, forever.

"Long time no see Shasai, or should I say thundering harpy. Do you remember us? 18th platoon, Iwagakure frontline, barely out of the academy." She saw recognition flash over her face, her breath growing even more rigid, the one who was holding her, brought her to her knees.

"Yes, you should have killed us, when you had the chance, when you where uprooting whole battlefields, beating us with our own element. You know some even called you an earth bender, but it was your chakracontroll, wasn't it. I saw your chakra, the ultimate defense around the yellow flash. Must have killed you from the inside out when he died. Do you know that Iwa was celebrating his death, burning puppets that looked like him?" Sakura nearly puked from the sensation and feeling the chakra was sending out. Her grandmother was crying.

"Don't you dare say a word about Minato, we let you live, because they send mere children to the frontlines. He was a better man and shinobi than you could ever dream of being." Never in her live had Sakura seen her face so hard and unforgiving cold. The forest green eyes of her Shasai glistening with the salty liquid that was flowing down the porcelain like skin of her cheeks, the specs of silver in her eyes cold and hard like weapon steel. The grip on her neck tightened, fear, bone deep fear seeping in their chakra. Sakura could taste it in her tongue, instinctual fear for the captured predator.

"Tell me did he love you? Because you were never even graced with a kunai, nothing could hit you, always gone before the impact. But even if we actually hit him, our weapons screechingly dissipated into dust, a crushing moment later your remains were mixed with the earth you could command, curtsey of the harpy."

"You aren't here to tell stories of the past, what do you want?" Sakura knew she should feel frightened as the grip around her throat tightened a little further with her grandmothers' words. But she just couldn't, she knew she was in a shock, the processing of her mind on the bare minimum, to follow the happenings.

"You were closest adviser of the fourth Hokage, tell us everything you know, everyone of his, yours and the hidden Leafs secrets, or your little girl here will die. How about we start with where his corps is buried, and then on to that rumor that he had a kid, perhaps this is his daughter, who knows, Konoha was the best in keeping secrets." Shasai let out a hollow and dead sounding laugh, and then she smiled, like you would smile at a foolish child.

"Oh dear, even if I could, I never would tell you. Do you really think we were that foolish, we thought we would never live to see another day, every breath could be our last, and every mission could be a ticket to a torture chamber. Do you want to see Minato's first Masterpiece? It's a seal, under my tongue, I can't say or write a word of my knowledge down, try to enter my mind and it is wiped clean of everything that is tied to that seal, try to break it and I die the second your chakra makes contact. Minato was the only one I could talk to, and only when we were meshing our chakra, so yes it killed me from the inside out when he died." She smiled and this smile was sinister, the smile of a kunoichi, that had killed more than she could count. The smile of this woman could let hell freeze over. And somehow Sakura know, that the second page that was ripped out of the bingo books, was the one her grandmother occupied, that she wasn't just some messenger kunoichi.

Her grams was the faceless woman they called thundering harpy in the academy lessons, face and nameless like the Yodaime Hokage, whose name she now knew, whose face was on countless pictures in her grandmothers photo books. Her mind's eye conjured up some of the pictures. Sunny blond hair with sparkling blue eyes and sun kissed skin, a tall build man with a dazzling smile, wearing a bloody and battered Jonin-uniform an arm thrown around her grandmother when she was barley thirty smiling and caked in mud, her own ten year old mother hugging her leg with a relieved and shy smile. Another one of her wearing the short black battle kimono, with a jonin vest and a young boy hugging her waist; while smiling cheekily at a gray-haired man with red markings in his face. There was a whole box with photos of a young Minato Namikaze and she started drifting.

There one with his brats, the name grams gave his genin team.

… with a beautiful redhead, laughing, Shasai scolding Jiraya, his sensei…

… a blond boy running from her clothed in only a towel as she was hauling kunai at him, punishment for peeking…

… a pink-haired teenager carrying a sleeping blond toddler …

… her grandparents holding a bundled up baby while a busty blond medic was hitting a blond teen behind his head…

… a pink-haired girl playing with a blond boy that wore orange…

… a freshly promoted Chunin piggybacking a blond boy; Minato…

… a pink-haired girl caked in paint, from head to toe and a boy with paint stained hands and cheeks; Naruto…

… blond hair; Minato – blue eyes; Naruto … chubby cheeks… with whisker marks… without… cheeky smile… Minato – blue mischief twinkeling eyes – Naruto…

Minato, Naruto, Naruto, Minato, Minato, Minato and the redhead Kushina, Naruto.

A blood curling scream and the blurring images stopped.

Blood was staining the floor, painting the lips of her grandmother a deep sangria red, flowing in a steady stream over her chin, gliding down her pale throat, sliding between the valley of her breast, disappearing; staining the light sleeping yakuta crimson. On the floor, bathing in a bloody pool was a lone kunai, shining in the light of the full moon; coloring the liquid nearly black, next to human flesh.

They had cut out her tongue, Sakura felt her cheeks getting wet, she was crying, her breaths were to short to get er enough oxygen, to think clearly, to truly grasp what was happening. One Iwa shinobi grabbed the crimson stained hair, that shimmered like silver in the moon light and ripped her had back, a new wave of blood came gushing over her lips; painting skin and floor red. The only sound Sakura could hear was the gurgling of the red liquid.

It hit her then like a ton of bricks, they had cut out her tongue, with a kunai. Just cut it off. Had sealed her Chakra and cut out her tongue, making her mute. Sakuras eyes widened and hot salty liquid streamed down her cheeks like rivers, a fist connected with a jar and Sakura heard the bone break and screamed as more blood, deep sangria, splattered on the floor. The shinobi that was choking and restraining her reacted in the blink of a moment. Her scream died as her back hit the wall, her throat was pushed together, every ounce of oxygen left her lungs and her airways cut off.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three… Four…Five, Six, Seven_

_Twenty-one…_

She sucked the air back in as soon as the grip at her throat, which was holding her up a wall, loosened enough. Another bone broke, her left arm, a fragment pocking through flesh and skin, shining eerily in the brutal reality of silvery light.

"Listen, and listen good little girl. You can get out if this very much alive, if you are nice and quiet, because we are going to bestow the same privilege on you that we got a long time ago, cause you are just at the wrong place to the wrong time." His breath fanned against her ear as he spoke. She doubted every word he spoke, with every stroke he did, from her hip, up over her waist and to her ribcage and back down, doubted it with every breath he took against her skin, pressing himself tighter against her.

Sakura started to struggle, but froze when she registered the sound of tearing fabric, clattering of metal and the broken wail of her grandmother. Her head snapped to the side, she saw her battered, bruised, broken and naked lying limply under on shinobi. Dead eyes stared at the ceiling as he grunted while pounding into her, abusing, shaming her and broke her further and further apart.

Something deep inside her snapped and scattered to pieces, she didn't know if it was part of her sanity but she knew it was tightly linked to her humanity. Years of her own bruised and marred skin flashed rough her mind in seconds, pictures of a bloody bamboo rod, broken hands and black bruises, her grandmother crying when her father had hit so hard that her skin broke. It was insanity that was crawling and clawing its way through her very being, it finally broke through when a cold hand squeezed the naked flesh of her tight.

She started trashing like a caged animal, her mind on autopilot. The picture of her grandmother forever burned in the back of her mind. She wanted to tear, to rip, to cut and shred. Sakura wanted to destroy these men in every way possible. She wanted to paint the world red with their blood, tear them apart mind body and soul. She wanted them to suffer like they never did before, to scream and beg for mercy that they would never become. And she would make them; create their own hell for them, she thought as her body became still because he was choking her again.

Still like a doll she let him hold her, touch her, her mind cold and calculating, focused on the task at hand. Never before was she able to create medical chakra, let alone potent enough to inflict harm, and harm in the scales she thought about. But somehow she just knew she would get the end result she wanted, craved with the darkest part of her mind.

It was a thin tendril of chakra that slithered around her wrist, glowing blue not green like she intended, circling up her arm and then down her body, to the inside of her tight where he had started stroking her. Malicious glee filled her as she felt her chakra inside his system, she giggled, she was insane, and she knew it the moment she thought about the way to make it last the longest. He looked up, brown eyes, she smiled beautifully.

"You are dead."

It was a whisper falling from her lips, swallowed by his scream as she tore his hand between her tights apart. Warm liquid and gore splattered all over her as she let her chakra run up his arm, tearing, slashing and exploding. He fell to the ground; blood started leaking out of him, where she had torn open his skin with that small tendril of chakra that was tearing him apart on the inside, deforming his limbs, exploding out of his skin.

She knew the second Iwa shinobi was coming onto her when he had regained his bearings and she let him come. The second his fingers grace her skin he fell to, the genjutsu was thick and strong layered on her skin. His cried sounded like music to her insanity, while his mind conjured up his worst nightmares and fears, all the while being tortured by ghastly beings of your imagination. It was one of the genjutsus that were recently developed, with help of the Yamanakas, it was tearing your mind apart, peeling layer for layer, only to shred it, to be forever lost.

A third scream filled the night air as another part of her chakra started in its destructive path, bathing the unconscious body of her grandmother in the blood of the one who disgraced her. She watched every second as she tore these shinobi apart and screams filled the night air of her 10th birthday, as their blood painted her walls red.

When they were ripped apart and open, their hearts still beating, she let her chakra burst on last time. Two hearts exploded and one mind tripped into insanity as it rained fine sprayed drops of Iwas blood on Sakura setting in her hair and on her skin, staining the remaining white parts of her sleeping shirt.

It soaked and spread slowly into the pristine white Anbu vest of the three agents that slit through the open window, rolling down the smooth porcelain of their masks as they starred motionless at the scenes before them. Starring at the girl that looked like a ghost, holy, in the slivery moonlight, splattered in blood, hair nearly glowing as white as her skin, vivid green eyes with glacier blue specs starring without really seeing as tears started to trek down her cheeks mixing with deep sangria red blood from beating hearts.

_In this night the hushed whispers started, of a girl that they called deadly hollow, because even bathed in blood she looked like an otherworldly being, a deity from the other world, a ghost haunting the living, a fairy executing the damned. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hello dear readers,

I am sorry to tell you that I have to put this story on hold for about two more months, but I have at the moment some issues with the plot that have to get out of the way befor I can continue to up date.

Currently there are already six chapters in line but I wont post anything till I have my plot perfectet because this is an epic project of mine I have to do this right. I don't want any mary sues running around or plot hols left right and center.

And there is at the moment the whole Sasuke issue, he is so messed up that writing him is like a rollercoaster, and I have no idea if I let him leave or not, I have around five diffrent scenarios just for him. So tell me what you would do because I need counceling with that.

Then I need a man for Sakura, there has to be a little romance, because that is live. But I can savely say that wont be Naruto or Sasuke or Kakashi and absolutly not Neji.

I am sorry for the delay and I really hate to do this but I don't do medicore when it comes to writing, because my goal is epic.

So sorry I really will do my best to get the kinks out of it.

I would really like your opinion on my mentioned issues or things you wich for.


End file.
